Only Time Will Tell
by YaoiLover2009
Summary: New emotion's arise when Sasuke return's after 4 yrs of being Orochimaru's sex slave. But he has been marked as a criminal and even his friend's don't trust him. Except Naruto. Will they fall in love or grow farther apart. only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Take what's left of me**

**Author: AnbuGirl08**

**Rated Mature: Lemons,Languages,N/S pairing,and Emotional Situations**

**Disclaimer: This is really random and I'm really tired and i'm in pain cause i have shin splints so don't hurt me to bad. Anyways Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Four years have passed since he left not that I care ofr anything. I'm just tired of running around after him. Why am I trying so hard to get him back when we never got along in the first place. He always saw me as a rival but I could tell he thought of me more as a friend then anything else._

Naruto was so busy thinking to himself that he didn't hear Sai calling him until Something Soft hit him in the head.

'' Whatcha thinking about.'' Sai said cheerfully sitting down next to his new partner on the step's outside the Ninja Academy.

Naruto hadn't really talked much to his new teammate. He had been so busy trying to get Sasuke back that him and Sai hadn't really connected on a friend level. He rubbed his hand through his hair sighing. '' About the past.''

Sai nodded and smiled. '' You miss him.''

Naruto looked over to see Sai blushing like a schoolgirl. He patted the other teen's back with his hand. '' Not really, we never got along.'' something about that made him sad.

Sai was saddened by that statement. He picked up the bear and held it out to Naruto. '' I got this for you as a get well gift but you weren't in the hospital when I arrived. So I figured you'd be around eventually.'' he kept his gaze focused on the tree's.

Naruto was surprised at Sai's weird action towards him. He accepted the gift though anyway's. '' Thank's man.'' he smile at Sai.

Sai's face became ten time's hotter at the smile Naruto had given him. _what would he say if I told him i liked him. _He shook the thought away and stood up.'' We have something for you at the academy at 6:00 so don't be late.''

Naruto nodded at Sai and stood up stretching his muscle's.'' Ok, meet you there.'' he watched Sai disappear around the corner before he slumped back down onto the step's.

Why didn't you let me in Sasuke I could have helped you. But because of your Uchiha pide. You betrayed me and the rest of konoha. '' Sasuke-teme.''

Naruto had the rest of the day to relax before he met Sai at the academy at 6:00. So he did what he alway's did went to the ramen booth to eat.

He started to remember what it was like when he was younger alway's getting laughed at. Some people didn't understand what it was like for him at all. They--He was cut from his thought's when he heard loud noises.

Naruto turned around to see two anbu gripping a dark-haired man. His eyes widened as he recognized who it was. ''Sasuke.'' he paid for his ramen and left hurrying towards the Hokage's office. Tsunade would tell him what was going on she would. He kept running toward's the mountain. _why did you show up now sasuke what game ae you playing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office a huge crowd was crowded around the podium where Tsunade was standing with the two anbu and Sasuke.

'' Naruto what's going on.'' Sakure running toward's him followed by the rest of the group.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. This time he was unaware of what was going on along with the rest of the crowd.

Tsunade tapped on the microphone causing it to buzz annoyingly. When she had it adjusted she spoke. '' Attention fellow villagers and ninja's I have on announcement.''

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other worriedly. They didn't have to tell each other what they were feeling they could read the emotions in each one's eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

Tsunade waited until everyone was quiet until she could say anything. '' Ok, now that I have your attention I would like to discuss some rules.'' she cleared he voice.

'' As all you can see Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha after being held captive by Orochimaru of the sound village, He is marked as an S-class criminal. That does not mean you are to shun him or say things that are hateful or mean.'' she was starting to get annoyed at all the whispering going on.

'' Quiet, I expect everyone to obey these rules because if you don't you will be locked up until further notice, This is a serious matter an as people and ninja's I expect you to do the same. Especially you Naruto Uzumaki I know how angry you are but no fighting got it.'' she pinned Naruto with her harsh gaze.

Nauto's face turned red at Tsunade-sama calling him out infront of everyone. '' You have my word as an Anbu.''

Tsunade smiled at the Dobe. She knew his word was good for it. She faced the crowd. '' That's all for today go on about your day and you two come with me.'' she went back inside with the two Anbu.

Shikamaru snorted as he watched Sasuke come over to them. He stuck his arm out and stopped Sasuke from getting past him. '' Don't think we are you friend's Traitor cause were not let's go.'' he lea the rest of the group away from Sasuke.

Naruto was the only one who hadn't gone anywhere. He was standing there with a solemn expression on his face. '' I'm not like the other's no matter how much you hate me i'll be here.''

Sasuke smirked in that Your an Idiot way of his like alway's. '' Dobe, I don't need you to be my friend so deal with it.'' he stuck his hand's in his pant's and walked off not glancing back.

Naruto snorted at how ionic Sasuke really was. He took key's out of his pocket and jingled them making Sasuke tun around. '' What make's you think we are friend's, I'm only nice to you for Tsunade-sama so don't get excited.'' he threw the key's to Sasuke and laughed '' who say's your important anyway's.'' he stuck his hand's behind his head and left leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke couldn't believe what just came out of Naruto's mouth. _When did he get so cold. _He called out to Naruto. '' What are these.''

Naruto stopped walking and turned glaring at the Uchiha brat. '' Figure It Out yourself I'm busy Teme.''

Sasuke's jaw muscles clenched together and for the first time in all his young life he started cying. '' Dobe.''

Naruto clenched his fist's tightly and went to hit Sasuke when he stopped completely. _Sasuke's crying, _He lowered his fist and started doing sign language like they did when they were little and wanted to keep their conversation to themselve's.

**There to my apartment! **he signaled to Sasuke.

**Why! Dobe you hate me! **Sasuke signed back to him.

**I Don't Hate U Sasuke, You My Friend! **Naruto signed to Sasuke quickly.

**Even After What I Did!** Sasuke signed.

Naruto signed one last thing. **FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the rest of the day Villagers and ninja's alike treated Sasuke like a snake about to bite them. He felt unnerved by the harsh words and glares coming from them. He wished Naruto had beem there.

'' Hey Sasuke.'' a voice said behind him.

_Speak of the Devil. _Sasuke turned to see Naruto running towards him oblivious to the stares and whispers coming from the villagers. '' Why are you running.''

'' I wanted to walk you home.'' he was still oblivious to the stares he was getting. Not that it was anything new he was used to it by now.

Sasuke shook his head from side to side enjoying the nice breeze running through his hair. '' You are something else you know that.''

Naruto looked over at Sasuke confusedly with brow's raised at Sasuke's weird comment. '' I'm something else beside's myself Huh.'' he scratched his head smiling at Sasuke.

'' Your such a dobe.'' he smirked at the way Naruto's face scrunched up at that comment.

'' Teme.'' Naruto mumbled under his breath hoping Sasuke had not heard that. He looked over and saw Sasuke watching him intently. _Crap I'm in trouble!_

'' I don't need a babysitter you know.'' Sasuke said switching to a different topic.

'' Don't flatter yourself, who would wanna babysit you anyway's.'' Naruto retorted jokingly but by the look on Sasuke's face he had said the wrong thing this time.

'' Orochimaru would.'' Sasuke said quietly keeping his head down so Naruto wouldn't see him crying.

Naruto knew he shouldn't bring this topic up but he was curious about it. '' Sasuke, what did he do to you.''

Sasuke's head snapped up and fully centered on Naruto's face. He was about to snap on him. '' None of your business Dobe.''

Naruto bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders in a _Oh well I tried_ gesture. '' Sorry.''

Sasuke saw the hurt expression on Naruto's face. He kept watching Naruto as he continued walking. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. '' Why did you ask me that.''

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock. _The Dobe was worried about him_. Naruto pulled his arm away. '' I said i'm soy I won't bring it up.''

Sasuke's brow's furrowed at Naruto's angry outburst towards him. He activated his sharingan and grabbed Naruto pushing him against the concrete wall. '' Tell me dammit. why is it so important to know that I was raped and beaten by him.'' he let go of Naruto who slumped to the ground.

Naruto was never more angrier at that moment than any other time in his life. '' Oh Boohoo poor Sasuke, you put me through worse hell than you will ever imagine you Teme.''

Sasuke's anger subsided and he just stared at Naruto's face he could see the hurt in his eyes. '' What are you saying.''

Naruto threw his hand's up in the air. '' You are so dense Sasuke, you don't get it do you. After you left, Akatsuki came and took me.''

Sasuke's hand's started to shake at the mention of his brothe's oganization.'' What did they do to you.''

Naruto's eyes flashed and he spun around to face Sasuke. '' Don't make me tell you.''

Sasuke gently touched Naruto's hand.'' Did they hut you.'' he said silently.

Before Sasuke knew what happened Naruto pulled off his shirt. Sasuke put his and to his mouth. Scar's lined Naruto's arms,neck,chest,and stomach. '' Where's the seal at.''

Naruto put his hands together and activated the seal to show Sasuke it was still there. '' I killed every single one of them.'' his eyes were clouded over with the gruesome memories of that night.

Sasuke's heat started pounding in his ears. '' You killed my brother.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke couldn't believe his ear's at Naruto's confessing of murdering his older brother. He became enraged How could the Dobe kill Itachi so easily when he had to try his whole life to become better so he could kill his brother and now to hear that someone who wasn't as strong as him had killed Itachi it hurt his pride more than ever.

Naruto saw hurt cloud over Sasuke's eyes. '' I didn't kill Itachi Sasuke, I brought him here.'' he didn't want to see Sasuke hurting.

Sasuke's eyes were clouded with a different emotion. One he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt love for Naruto as a friend. '' Why did you bring him back.''

Naruto's blue eyes met Sasuke's black one's and he smiled. '' For you.''

Sasuke's eyes started to tear up. He was thinking about me even when I left him to die. He froze when he felt a hand touch his cheek softly. He closed his eye's and just enjoyed the feel until he felt a stinging slap that sent him reeling he fell on the ground. His hand pressed to his cheek where it stung like hell. He looked up to see Sakua with her fist's at he side's. '' Stay away from Naruto.''

Naruto was trying to get away from Shikamaru's and Kiba's grip on his arms. He elbowed both of them in their groins and sent them falling to their knee's. He ran over to Sasuke and pulled the other man to his chest protectively.

Sakura was beyond puzzled at Naruto's actions toward Sasuke. Her green eyes narrowed to slits and they bore into Naruto's. Her voice was filled with venom. '' Why do you protect him.''

Naruto glared at her with feral red eye's. His voice was deep and demonic-like as he answered her. '' I don't have to answer to you and if you lay a hand on him again I will hurt you.''

Sasuke's head was laying on Naruto's chest. He could hear the Dobe's heartbeat in his ear. It was a steady rhythm. It soothed him in a way that a mother would soothe her baby by singing a lullabye. He felt safe with Naruto but yet he felt so fragile that when Naruto was holding him he felt he would break.

Sakura's eyes softened at the scene before her. She turned and walked off. She then spoke in a sad tone'' It's your choice Naruto either you come with us or you don't, But if you don't we won't be your friend's anymore so choose.''

Naruto was remembering when everyone had graduated to genin except him. He was alway's made fun of by the other students and he knew why. His hand went to the seal on his stomach. The Kyuubi was the reason for the cruelty he suffered when he was younger. Sakura never liked him so it didn't matter. '' I'm staying here.''

Sai had to tell Naruto before it was to late. '' Naruto I like you alot.'' he kept his head down as a blush crept up his face.

Naruto released Sasuke and went over to Sai. Hugging the other man to him as tightly as possible. Sai had befriended him without knowing the truth. He had to tell him. '' Thank you for liking me Sai, but you mustn't feel anything more than that for me.''

Sai was holding onto Naruto tightly. He would not cry. '' Why not.''

Naruto could feel Sai shaking against him. He didn't want to hurt this boy. This boy cared dearly for him. But he didn't want to hurt him. '' I have a demon sealed in my body, and sometimes when I get emotional it come's out and I hurt people without meaning too, I don't want to hurt you sp stay away from me please.'' he squeezed him then pulled away.

Sai hugged Naruto's arm. Causing Naruto to turn around and when he did Sai kissed him on the forehead softly. '' we are friend's right, we have our secrets and thats ok right, Come on.'' he pulled Naruto who wouldn't go. '' Naruto.''

Naruto shook his head no and took Sai's hand off his arm gently. He smiled at the boy who looked just like Sasuke. '' No,Sai.''

'' Why not, he left you to die and you still protect him why.'' Sai said angerly his anger making his voice raise.

Naruto took Sai's chin in his fingers and pulled him forward kissing him. He whispered in Sai's ear. '' I love him that's why, You understand.'' he pulled away and Sai smiled up at him nodding his head. '' Yes I do Naruto alot.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was lounging on his couch while Sasuke was taking a nice hot shower for once in his life. He turned his head when he heard the bathroom door open. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Sasuke's wet muscled body wrapped in a towel. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. '' There are some new clothes on the table.''

Sasuke's gaze shifted to the bag's on the table and he caught blue fabric from inside the bag. He opened the bag's and pulled out his old outfit but it was bigger now so it could fit him. ''Did you keep this all these years.''

Naruto's face couldn't have gotten any redder but it did. He looked away and back at the TV. '' Don't ask questions just be thankful you wont be walking around naked.''

Sasuke threw the wet towel at Naruto smacking him in hte back of the head. '' You would enjoy that wouldn't you.''

Naruto turned his head to retort but was cut off by the image before him.Sasuke was naked and standing in his living room. He could die happy right about now. '' Put some clothes on.'' he had meant for it to come out normally but instead his voice failed him and it came out strained.

Sasuke pulled his pants on and walked over plopping down beside Naruto on the couch. '' What are you watching.''

Naruto turned to see bruises all over Sasuke's chest and arms. He reached over and touched one of the bruises on Sasuke's side. '' That Jerk.''

Sasuke's eyes closed at the feel of Naruto's rough fingers touching his skin. So softly like a butterfly's caress on his side. '' Don't fret about it Naruto, It will heal with time.'' he laid down on the couch and sighed comfortingly.

Naruto said a jutsu and his hand glowed red as it hovered Sasuke's bruises. One by one they healed so all that was left was perfectly flawless skin. '' No time at all.''

Sasuke looked down at his chest and his arm's nothing but soft skin. He turned his body too look at Naruto smiling at him. '' You've learned well Naruto i'm glad.''

Naruto realized that his hand had been on Sasuke's side too long. So he jerked it away and looked back at the Tv. '' I've learned alot since you've been gone.'' a faraway look came over his face and he stood up upset all of a sudden.

Sasuke sat up eyeing the dobe curiously. He stood up to stand next to Naruto. '' Now whats wrong Dobe.''

Naruto glared back at him with hurt etched into his face. '' Be happy you have someone like me to protect you.''

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in questioning he could have laughed at that. '' You protect me as if, you couldn't even beat me.''

Naruto put his head down and fists clenched in anger as his body started to shake.

Sasuke saw Naruto's reaction to this and it scared him. Just then he was pushed against the wall.A hand on his throat. His eye's grew wider at the look in Naruto's eye's. '' Na...ruto.'' he choked out.

Tsunade came into Naruto's apartment and gasped when she saw him choking Sasuke to death. She stepped forward softly. '' Naruto calm down.'' Kakashi and Iruka were standing behin her with worried expression's.

Naruto's head swiveled to look at the Hokage. His eye's glowed red and he had fang's and claws. His eyes softened and they changed back to the original blue. He released Sasuke and walked off.

Iruka went after Naruto while Tsunade and Kakashi handled Sasuke.

Iruka saw Naruto huddled in a corner of his room crying. He kneeled in front of Naruto and pulled him into his arm's. '' It's ok Naruto don't cry.''

Tsunade,Kakashi,and Sasuke were at the door watching silently the scene before them.

Naruto grabbed Iruka's arm's and looked up at him with tear-filled blue eyes. '' I'm not a Dobe i'm me.'' he looked down to the ground '' That's why I'm alone because of the fox I will alway's be a joke.'' he raised his eyes to Sasuke who was crying too. '' Out of everyone I didn't want you to see me like that.'' he ran off never looking back.


End file.
